Tocaste Fondo Flippy x Splendid
by The-Killer-Okumura
Summary: -Hola Flippy- Le devuelves el saludo, pero no la sonrisa. Se acerca a ti, tratas de no llorar al verlo tan cerca y lejos a la vez, tratas de no besarle, porque al menos eso es lo único que no te han quitado. El trata de hacer platica, pero tú solo das respuestas cerradas, suspira y piensas que se ira, una parte tuya se alegra, está acostumbrada a la soledad… la otra se entristece,
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tome prestados para mis ideas sádicas (³È£) el trama es mío… creo.

Despiertas, no en tu cama, ni en tu casa. Te despiertas en un motel de mala muerte. Buscas alguna pista que te diga él porque de ese lugar. Te levantas, pero un gran dolor recorre toda tu columna y sientes un liquido salir de tu parte baja y trasera. Te asustas cuando notas que es semen y sangre, pero te tranquilizas cuando recuerdas el porqué de esa circunstancia. Te sientas, dando un leve gemido de dolor, notas un papel junto a un dinero, lo tomas y empiezas a leer:

_Gracias por lo de noche pequeño, al lado te deje el doble de lo que me dijiste. He de admitir que estuviste mejor de lo que pensé. _

_PD: Yo pagare el cuarto y espero una segunda ronda. _

Sonríes, no por haber complacido a uno de tus clientes. No. Sonríes tratando de ocultar la tristeza que tienes por tocar fondo y seguir ahí sin querer salir. Luego, de ya no sentir dolor, te levantas, te limpias y vistes. Sales del cuarto, caminas hasta la salida, notas las miradas de todos los tíos de aquel lugar. Recibes millones de cumplidos, piropos y pedidos, para calentar la cama de alguien. Volteas a verlos, sonríes, aunque en el fondo esa sonrisa quiera remplazarse por llanto, mueves un dedo diciendo que no. Te giras bajo la mirada de aquellos que quieren acción, o repetirla, contigo. Sales del lugar, luego de recibir unas nalgadas y apretones, revisas tu brazo y notas la hora, que se marca en tu reloj, y vez que llegas tarde a clases. Corres y corres esperando llegar. Cuando llegas agachas la cabeza ignorando los millones de saludos que te mandan tus amigos, no obtienen respuesta... murmullos y chismes se crean, millones de cuchilladas, pero solo tres te matan;

_"De seguro se la chupo al maestro de arte, eso explicaría porque no lo regañan al llegar tarde."_

Primera cuchillada de una chica peli azul marino, con un collar de pino colgando; Petunia... la novia de tu difunto hermano y amiga tuya.

_"No te creo, seguro se lo cogió el director, eso explicaría sus tardanzas e idas a la dirección."_

Segunda cuchillada, peli rosa con un moño rojizo en la cabeza; Giggles, prima favorita...

_"Lo follaron muy fuerte en la boca, por eso no habla."_

Gemelos Racoon, cabellos verdes, solo un sombrero los diferencia y el que hablo fue el del sombrero; Shifty fue el que te mato.

_"No, que no ven que fueron las tres juntas; el director se lo cogió, se la chupo por eso no habla."_

El que te acabo y mato para siempre fue Lumpy, pelo azul y gorra con dibujos de astas a cada lado. Llegas a tu salón y te sientas en tu respectivo lugar.

-Hola Splendid.- Quien te habla tan feliz es tu querido peliverde: Flippy, feliz de poder verte. Tragas saliva en seco, levantas la mirada y lo ves, te sonríe aquel chico del que alguna vez deseaste que fuera tu primera vez, o primer beso, pero el destino es cruel y te hizo un mala jugada donde tu pierdes y tocas fondo sin poder volver a subir. Te preguntas cuando fue que tu vida se fue a la mierda y lo recuerdas. Y pensar que todo tu dolor se inicio como un buen día.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tome prestados para mis ideas sádicas (³È£) el trama es mío… creo.

Era un día lluvioso, pero eso apenas y te importo. Estabas feliz jugando con cierto peliverde, del que llevas tiempo enamorado, una partida del juego call of duty ghosts en la Xbox de Flippy, era una de las cosas que te ponían muy feliz. Lo alagas por la forma en la que juega, cabe decir que su experiencia en el ejército le ayuda. Sonríes y agradeces el día de hoy; tu hermano, Splendont, viene a visitarte, estas en la casa del chico que amas y parece que tienes una oportunidad con él. "¿Qué puede salir mal?... nada", piensas viendo a Flippy mover su mano en tu cara, pero de su boca no sale ninguna palabra.

-Oye súper bobo.- Despiertas de tu trance al darte cuenta de cómo te dijeron.

-Oye...- Haces un bufido para luego hacer un puchero, sabes que conseguirás que te alborote el cabello, por eso lo haces.

-Ya, ya. Perdón "Súper Splendid" ¿Una partida más se te hace?- Asientes feliz, nada te gustaría más que seguir con él y ver a tu hermano entrar por la puerta… pero como dije… era un día lluvioso, demasiado. Enciendes la tele y la noticia principal sale;

_Muere chico, de pelo rojo y antifaz azul, en un accidente de autos. La tormenta fue demasiado densa e hizo que varios conductores tuvieran la vista nublada, lo que ocasiono el choque. Hubo sobrevivientes que testificaron, y citó; "Salió casi volando hasta estrellarse contra otro automóvil."_

_Se identifico a la victima; su nombre es Splendont, 16 años de edad, únicos familiares vivos son; Esplendor o Splendid, según esto son hermanos gemelos, salvo la diferencia del cabello y el característico antifaz. Se le informara de inmediato al familiar de la víctima. _

Duele… y mucho. Flippy vio contigo las noticias, te abraza y tú te rompes a llorar.

-Splendid mírame, todo saldrá bien.- Mentira, ese apenas y es el más grande de tus problemas.

El funeral de Splendont, todos los que conoces ahí juntos, velando la muerte de tu hermano. Petunia, la novia de Splendont, llora igual que tú, claro que tu prima no está mejor, a ella se le acabaron las lágrimas y solo puede sollozar. Le tomas la mano a Flippy, está sentado junto a ti… pero notas algo, Flippy no está ahí. Lo buscas con la mirada, das con su paradero… aunque hubieras querido lo contrario.

-somos novios.- exclamo feliz el peliverde que tanto has amado, mientras sostiene la mano de la pelirroja que has considerado como tu hermana. Pero no lo culpes, querido Splendid, el nunca creyó que esa noticia te afectaría tanto, al contrario, el esperaba que te pusieras feliz, pero como estar feliz luego de que tu hermano muere, el chico que amas tiene novia, tu mejor amiga.

Saliste corriendo, dejando dudas en los reunidos donde tu hermano fallecido descansa en paz. Sales del lugar con la cabeza gacha, conteniendo las lágrimas, que cada vez se hacen más evidentes. Llegas a un callejón sin salida. Te sientas mientras abrazas tus piernas y dejas escapar las lágrimas que has reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Preguntas al aire el porqué de esa tortura. No oyes respuesta y te das cuenta de que empieza a llover.

-así de idiota eres Splendid… Haces preguntas a cosas que nunca te van a responder.-

Pronuncias sollozando, forzando una de tus mejores sonrisas con la vista al cielo lluvioso, camuflando tus lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia creyendo que tu hermano la ve desde el cielo. Oyes un ruido, pero estas tan adolorido, que decides ignorarlo creyendo que lo causo un simple gato. Me gustaría decir que en ese momento te giraste y viste de donde venia ese ruido, que a partir de ahí jamás tocaste fondo, pero mentiría. Sentiste que alguien te tapaba la poca luz que tenias, levantas la mirada y te lo encuentras. Flippy no es, para ser exactos, ninguno de los que tu conozcas. El es alto y robusto, te mira y se relame los labios. "menuda suerte la mía", piensa aquel tío despojándose del cinturón, junto con el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxers, exponiendo un gran erección. Te asqueas y un gran miedo te invade. Tratas de huir pero ya es tarde, te ha amarrado las manos con el cinturón.

-¿A dónde putita?-Te dice mientras te lame con su lengua tu cara, cierras los ojos hasta que sientes algo colarse por tus pantalones y llegar por debajo de tu ropa interior. Tiene tu miembro en la mano, lo aprieta y mueve de arriba abajo. Tratas pero no puedes evitar gemir, lo mueve más rápido y te corres en su mano. –Que rápido llegaste putita. Pues si esto te gusto, espera a ver lo que te tengo preparado.-Tragas saliva en seco, un miedo aun mas grande te invade, quieres correr pero tu miedo es tan grande que te impide correr. –Vale, ponte en cuatro patas si no quieres que te las rompa.- Haces caso, quieres acabar con esto y salir, al menos, un poco ileso. El tipo tira de tus pantalones arrancándolos, tu ropa interior es lo único que te protege, es la única barrera que evita el mal que se llevara a cabo… por desgracia ese tipo te la baja, roza tu entrada con su miembro, te empiezas a agitar, tratas de zafarte y pides, a gritos, ayuda.

-¡¿Qué haces?!¡Déjame! ¡Ayuda! Ayu- Tu grito, y con el que posiblemente hubiera venido la ayuda, es callado cuando aquel hombre te tapa la boca con sus manos, llenas de tu semen, y cuando te das cuenta ya es tarde, el ya está entrando de una sola estocada en tu pequeña, rosada, y nada dilatada, entrada. La sientes palpitar, el se regocija diciendo; "Estas tan estrecho". Eres idiota, pero no tanto como para saber que a uno lo tienes que preparar antes. Sientes sus caricias; te aprieta los pezones, lame tú cara y, a cada estocada, te da nalgadas y repite una y otra y otra vez "Quien es tu papi putita" y "Te gusta que te la hundan puta". No para, y cada vez te sale más sangre, ni si quiera a dado en ese punto que te ayudaría a olvidar el dolor. Tratas de pensar que es Flippy el que te ha llenado, tratas de pensar que el te hace esas caricias bruscas, tratas de gemir su nombre pero se te es imposible si ya casi ni puedes hablar por el insoportable dolor que te está consumiendo. Estas lleno de su polla, puede que tu no seas el que gime pero el sí.

-Dime que te gusta que te hunda toda mi polla en tu culo puta, ¡DIMELO!-Te lo exige dando sus últimas estocadas, jadeando.

-M-me gusta… que… me la hundas.- Sollozas y sabes que todo acabo, se corre en tu interior, tu cuerpo te traiciona y te vuelves a correr. Tus ojos se cierran y pierdes toda tu fuerza.

Aquel hombre sonríe engreídamente y, sabiendo que acaba de robarte algo muy importante, se pone los pantalones y sale del callejón.

´´´_…..-..:::-:::..-….._´´´

-Amigo te lo digo, si sigues con esos dulces te va a dar algo.- pronuncia, cerca de donde tú te encuentras, un chico de tu edad, de cabello azul y lentes a uno de cabello bicolor, verde y amarillo recubierto con paletas.

-Oh vamos amigo, tu sabes…- Nutty quedo petrificado al encontrarte; boca abajo, en un charco de sangre, algo viscoso y sudor. Se acercan a ti, sienten tu frente, estas ardiendo. Nutty va a por ayuda, mientras Sniffes se queda a ver si sigues con vida, aunque tu querrías lo contrario, así es… aun respiras.

Oyes, con la poca fuerza que tienes, unos pasos y voces; Nutty, Sniffes y… Flippy. No quieres que él te vea así, sucio y asqueroso. Tratas de abrir los ojos, pero te es imposible, no puedes moverte, sientes que te cargan. Todo se mueve sin que tengas que moverte, sientes algo cálido cerca de ti, lo abrazas y te aferras. Despiertas en la casa de Sniffes, tratas de levantarte de la cama, aunque es muy suave, quieres irte antes que te vean.

-Splendid, ¿Qué haces?- Esa voz… Flippy. Te giras y lo ves acercándose, tus ojos se ponen cristalinos cuando recuerdas todo lo de anoche, tu razón de esa noche. Te caes, pero él te intercepta antes de que te caigas. No puedes verlo a la cara, llegan los otros y te da miedo ver sus expresiones al verte tan sucio y asqueroso. Te recuperaras en una semana, así te dijo Sniffes, caminas a la escuela… pero nada es lo mismo. Te saludan, pero tú lo ignoras, las palabras que te dijo ese hombre siguen en tu mente; "Tu eres y serás siempre una puta, tu cuerpo solo sirve para que te la metan… no eres nada más que una ramera.". Solo Nutty, Sniffes y Flippy te vieron en ese estado, más no saben el porqué y, crees, que será mejor que no se enteren nunca, tu les pusiste una excusa muy absurda pero, al parecer, creíble; "Estaba muy triste, me fui al callejón y me quede dormido ahí.".

-"Puta".- piensas en ella, esa palabra la tendrás siempre… es lo que eres, ojala supieras que no lo eres, que necesitas ayuda y superarlo… pero no lo sabes, te convences de que eres eso, pero una parte de ti no lo quiere creer, aunque solo es eso… una parte, algo mínimo que jamás es tomado en cuenta. Los siguientes días empeoran para ti:

_"__No creo que sea bueno que un maestro le haga este tipo de cosas a un alumno."_

_"__Por favor maestro, no me digo que no quiere."_

_¿Tarea de matemáticas? Para que, si puedes seducir al maestro para que no la hagas._

_"__¿A cuánto la leche?"_

_"__50 pesos"_

_"__Creo que usted y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo." _

_¿Pagar la despensa? Nunca, si puedes dejarte hundírtela por la comida._

_Ojala pudiera decir que solo fueron juegos de seducción y excitación para ti… pero no; si fue un juego, seguías jugando, si fue un trabajo, seguías trabajando. Ahora puedo decir, y no negar, que te volviste lo que todos los días te repetías a causa de lo que te paso… una puta._

_Continuara... _


End file.
